Nunca murió el amor
by Quetzaly
Summary: Kouen siempre había pensado. "Si es esta persona, podre ser feliz por lo que me resta de vida. Porque si es esta persona que se encuentra ahora mismo justo aquí, a mi lado. Prometo que la hare tan feliz como él a mi" Después de cinco años de tan trágica despedida y haber conservado maltrecho su corazón, Kouen conoce a un joven que le devuelve el significado a la palabra amor.


**Nunca murió el amor**

Ren Kouen siempre había pensado.

"Si es esta persona, podre ser feliz por lo que me resta de vida"

Hasta que la vida le hizo una dolorosa jugada.

Después de cinco años de tan trágica despedida y haber conservado maltrecho su corazón, Kouen conoce a un joven que le devuelve el significado a la palabra amor.

 **Disclaimer: Magi/マギ pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

Desde la muerte de Hakuyuu.

Nunca creyó volver a amar.

Porque el amor se volvió un sentimiento tan aberrante para él, que ya no poseía el mismo significado que tenia cuando el azabache estaba vivo.

Siempre pensó.

"Si es esta persona, no importa que tan difíciles las cosas se pongan, yo me podre apoyar en él y sostenerme fuerte"

"Si es esta persona, podre ser feliz por lo que me resta de vida"

"Porque si es esta persona que se encuentra ahora mismo justo aquí, a mi lado. Prometo que la hare tan feliz como él a mi"

Kouen finalmente acepto el hecho de que nunca es posible tenerlo todo, y se resigno a tener una vida llena de conformidades respecto a su situación sentimental, no se vio en la necesidad de buscar nuevamente a ese alguien que le llenase de felicidad y que le hiciese ver el mundo de múltiples colores, rebozando de formas que eran extrañas para su persona, mostrándole que las cosas -fuesen objetos o acciones- más insignificantes -o que al menos para él no poseían valor alguno- podían adquirir un valor sumamente invaluable o se volvían únicas e inolvidables.

No se volvió una persona completamente fría y calculadora, aun poseía el característico amor fraternal como cualquier otra persona, porque después de Hakuyuu sus hermanos eran lo mas preciado que él tenia. Pero además de ellos, no se sentía capaz de abrir nuevamente su corazón a cualquier otra persona, incluso le costaba mucho poder hablar de esos temas con sus hermanos.

Para las personas que nunca llegarían a conocer verdaderamente al pelirrojo, este era una persona prepotente con mucho dinero a su disposición, y un muy buen atractivo, pero que carecía de emociones, no tenia sentimiento alguno, era como observar a un hombre con la misma expresión impasible, fría y calculadora, lo único que obtenían era una muy buena noche de pasión desenfrenada, solo eso, nada más. Kouen se los ponía siempre en claro, no quería nada más que una sola noche de placer y cuando la disfrutaba eran más las ocasiones con las que frecuentaba a su compañía para desgracia de muchas y muchos que quisieron llevar una relación estable con él -pero siendo sinceros lo único que querían era su dinero y una muy buena posición social-

Y entonces maldecía nuevamente a su _destino_ , porque por fin, después de 5 años lamentándose la muerte de su persona especial había aceptado envejecer solo.

Ahora mismo cinco años después de haber tomado su decisión se encontraba en un predicamento, creyó que nunca amaría de nuevo, que nunca volvería a pensar en cosas como; "si es esta persona…". Pero se había equivocado y equivocarse no era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, pensar que era lo que realmente quería, visualizar todas las situaciones posibles en un futuro con él o sin él, así que sin decir mucho, se dio unas largas vacaciones tomando en ese preciso momento el primer vuelo a Inglaterra, lugar donde descansaban los restos de Hakuyuu y donde le había conocido, solo de esa forma podía saber que era lo que exactamente pasaba por su mente, el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y porque habían surgido de la nada acciones que creyó olvidadas. Obviamente después de tan apresurada e irresponsable acción, Koumei por fin había podido comunicarse con él y le reprendió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _-¿En que demonios estas pensando hermano Kouen? No puedes dejar el trabajo así nada más, ¿o es que acaso te has olvidado del papel que desempeñas en esta compañía? ¡Eres el jefe, por el amor de dios!_

 _-Necesito un tiempo a solas._

 _-O claro que lo necesitas, todos necesitamos un tiempo pero ahora mismo no puedes necesitarlo, tu agenda esta llena hasta fin de mes, por favor hermano Kouen dime donde estas, la junta directiva no se quedara de brazos cruzados por lo que hiciste con la empresa Balbad y-_

 _-Necesitaba ver a Hakuyuu._

Y con esa simple frase, Koumei se quedo callado, no supo que responderle exactamente, todo deseo de reprimenda se quedo en el olvido.

 _-¿Cundo regresaras?_

 _-No lo se._

Un largo suspiro se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado, Koumei sabía que esto era importante, lo sabia porque desde la muerte de Hakuyuu, su hermano borro todo rastro de su existencia y nunca fue a visitar su tumba, ni siquiera había asistido a la ceremonia luctuosa.

 _-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para mantener a la junta directiva hasta tu regreso._

 _-Te lo agradezco Koumei._

 _-Hermano Kouen…_

Silencio.

 _-…espero que soluciones aquello que te aqueja…_

 _-También lo espero, nos vemos._

Y con eso la llamada dio por finalizada.

Koumei esperaba que su hermano por fin se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, era cierto que el mayor no reflejaba mucho de estos, pero sus acciones eran las que hablaban por él, dio un cambio tan drástico después de haber conocido al chiquillo, que inmediatamente Koumei se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había enamorado, y de cierta forma eso le hacia feliz, pero desgraciadamente Kouen era demasiado testarudo y evasivo respecto a esas nuevas emociones que comenzaban a florecer dentro de él. De cierta forma se sentía un poco, solo un poco agradecido con Sinbad. Porque sus acciones fueron las responsables de que su hermano mayor por fin decidiera hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos. Ahora solo debía aguardar a su regreso y saber por fin la decisión que había tomado.

Para Ren Kouen fue el mes más largo de su vida, un mes que le sirvió para reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos y cuando el mes dio por finalizado y por fin pudo tener en claro que era lo que sentía, se mostro un poco horrorizado por darse cuenta de que se había enamorado.

Y se había enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de Alibaba Saluja.

Ese mocoso de tan solo 17 años había logrado reparar poco a poco su corazón, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las acciones del pequeño rubio llegaran hasta lo más profundo de él.

Y con esa revelación Kouen tomo el primer vuelo para Japón no sin antes haberse despedido de Hakuyuu y de prometerle que en su próxima visita traería consigo a la persona que había reparado su corazón, la persona que le ayudo a encontrar nuevamente el sentido a la palabra amor.

Alibaba se sentía morir. Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde que había visto a Kouen, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber dejado que Sinbad le besara, aun cuando el pelirrojo le había dado los motivos suficientes para justificar sus acciones, dejarse llevar por Sinbad no había sido la mejor opción y lo supo en el preciso instante en el que Kouen los descubrió y le miro de una forma que le hizo enfermar, no tenia en claro que era lo que el mayor sentía por él, pero Alibaba sabia a la perfección que clase de sentimientos eran los que albergaba por el pelirrojo, lo amaba y haber besado a Sinbad fue como si hubiese traicionado sus propios sentimientos.

Por más que trato de saber donde se encontraba el mayor, recibía respuestas negativas a su pedido, Koumei le había dicho que el mayor se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y que no sabía exactamente cuando volvería. Alibaba sabia que por más que le suplicase a Koumei no obtendría nada acerca del paradero de Kouen, así que decidió ser paciente, esperar hasta poder tener una oportunidad de poder hablar con él, de decirle que le gustaba y pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido con Sinbad. Los días pasaron y nada.

El mes más estresante para el joven rubio. Porque dentro de él, se encontraba el temor de no volverlo a ver, Ren Kouen se había convertido en su persona especial, tal vez en un principio se había encontrado cegado por un enamoramiento superficial por el pelimorado, Sinbad lo había sido todo para el joven, pero solo bastaron tres meses para darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran tan desechables como un pañuelo de papel y que el único al que de verdad le quería entregar todo de sí, era a Kouen.

Se encontraba en el parque, apenas habían terminado las clases y como todos los días desde la partida del pelirrojo Alibaba iba siempre al mismo lugar, el parque central fue el lugar donde se conocieron y donde habían compartido momentos muy especiales y felices -al menos para el joven rubio, así lo era- camino hasta los columpios, era algo extraño que a esa hora no hubiesen muchos transeúntes, pero agradecía ese hecho porque ya no aguantaba más la opresión en su pecho, sin ningún aviso comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas salían de forma descontrolada y Alibaba por fin dejo liberar solo un poco su dolor, quería verlo, hablar con él, decirle que le amaba.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta de la verdadera persona que es Sinbad?.

Alibaba no creía lo que estaba escuchando, las lagrimas pararon por unos cuantos segundos, solo para poder permitirle levantar la cabeza y observar que frente a él se encontraba Kouen, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y quería cerciorarse de que la persona que estaba frente a él era más que real, se levanto de forma apresurada y a pasos algo temerosos se acercó hasta quedar frente a el mayor, sin ningún aviso se abalanzo a este abrazándolo de manera perseverante, por tal acción los dos cayeron al piso y el mayor se encontró un poco desconcertado.

-Creí…q-que t-tuu, que y-ya nn-o… -el llanto no le permitía hablar de forma coherente y ante este hecho Kouen solo pudo levantar el rostro del joven para poder tener contacto con sus hermoso ojos, Alibaba le miro y el llanto no parecía querer parar, lentamente el mayor acorto la poca distancia que mantenía con los labios del menor y le beso con completa dulzura y adoración, fue hasta ese momento que el rubio dejo de llorar y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel correspondió torpemente el beso del pelirrojo.

El beso no duro mucho, pero para ellos fue el más largo y placentero de su vida. Cuando el beso se vio por finalizado los dos se miraron un largo tiempo sin saber exactamente que decir, con algo de dificultad Alibaba se levanto y Kouen le siguió.

-El beso de ahora fue… –Kouen fue el primero en romper el silencio. - Hace un momento. –pero decidió callar sus sentimientos por ahora, ya que lo más seguro era que Alibaba lloraba por el idiota de Simbad, y si eso era así, tendría un duro enfrentamiento contra el pelimorado, para arrebatarle el amor del joven rubio. Por ahora trataría de ganarse unos cuantos puntos, a su manera. -¿Por qué estabas llorando, era a causa del imbécil de Sinbad? Si hizo algo que te lastimase yo-

Alibaba le interrumpió negando con la cabeza y posando sus dedos en los labios del mayor.

-No se trata de Sinbad. –apenas y fue lo suficiente audible como para que Kouen le escuchase.

-Entonces, ¿a que se debían tus lágrimas, mocoso?

Por un momento Alibaba se enojo por la forma en la que Kouen le estaba hablando, pensó que le trataria de otra manera después del beso de hace unos instantes. Pero se contuvo de cualquier reclamo, porque Kouen era libre de pensar lo que quisiera, después de todo Alibaba le había dado los suficientes motivos para que el mayor pensase que se encontraba triste a causa de Sinbad.

Se encontraba avergonzado y triste, pero eso no era impedimento alguno para no decirle lo que en realidad sentía y la verdadera razón por la que estaba llorando.

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que es tu culpa! ¡Tonto viejo con barba de chivo! –y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Kouen no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿su culpa? ¿Por qué mencionaba su barba en este preciso momento? Y ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su ausencia como para que el mocoso llorase por su persona? No entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que este era el momento, algo muy dentro de él se lo decía, y sin más preámbulos se acercó aun más al joven, le sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos y le beso delicadamente cada uno de sus parpados, limpiando con sus labios los rastros de lagrimas que pronto dejaron de recorrer su rostro. Alibaba estaba conmocionado y muy avergonzado por lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, y en un arrebato de euforia beso de forma rápida a Kouen para después ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Porque lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que sentía por Sinbad, al principio no me agradabas en lo absoluto, creía que eras una persona fría y egoísta, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así, puedes ser molesto y un gran cabeza dura, no mides tus palabras y eso ocasiona que lastimes a las personas, eres tan directo y miras a los demás por encima de ti pero solo cuando es necesario, a pesar de todo eso, amas a tus hermanos y puedes llegar a ser tan gentil y dulce como cualquier otra persona, los tres meses que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida, porque pude ver al verdadera Ren Kouen y… -La vergüenza se estaba acrecentando, pero esto era algo que tenia que decirle directamente, debía mirarlo a los ojos y ser firme, para que solo así Kouen viese la verdad de sus palabras. –y… yo… -lentamente levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente al mayor, sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar y eso logro sonrojar aun más al menor. –Yo te…

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Creía que nunca volvería a suceder, pero estoy seguro de ello, Te amo, Alibaba Saluja.

Sin palabras.

Alibaba se había quedado sin palabras, el shock fue muy grande para su pobre persona. Y después de procesar correctamente las palabras del pelirrojo Alibaba estallo en vergüenza, su cara era un gracioso matiz de rojos y no podía pensar coherentemente.

-Tu…de mi…a mi…

-Tardabas tanto en decirme algo que era tan obvio, así que me adelante a tus acciones y me he confesado primero, es algo que medite por mucho tiempo, así que no podía simplemente dejarlo a un lado cuando tu te encontrabas en este estado, dame las gracias mocoso, si no fuese por mi seguirías tartamudeando como por tres días seguidos y ahora mismo tengo que solucionar algunas cosas de la empresa por lo que no tendría el tiempo suficiente como para esperar a que me lo digieras.

La vergüenza fue sustituida por la ira, ¿Qué demonios? Su confesión, la primera, había terminado en esto, le había costado mucho poder canalizar sus sentimientos desbordados y se había armado de mucho valor para poder decirle que lo amaba. Todo para que Kouen lo arruinase con su comentario.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? ¡Grandísimo viejo idiota con barba de chivo!

-¿Ahora quieres negarlo? Claramente estabas a punto de confesarte.

-¿Tenias que arruinarlo? ¿Sabes cuanto trabajo me costó poder sincerarme contigo? Se trataba de mi primera confesión ¿sabes? Es la más importante y tú solo…mghf

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del mayor, al principio no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo salirse con la suya, pero eran este tipo de cosas que además de hacerle enojar, le encantaban, Kouen se había vuelto su todo, tal vez desde el momento en el que comenzaron a tener platicas casuales, o cuando Alibaba estaba pasando un mal momento por la muerte de su madre y el pelirrojo estaba ahí para consolarle, o tal vez fue solo desde el primer momento en el que conectaron miradas.

Ya no importaba que su confesión se hubiese visto estropeada, lo único que importaba ahora, era el hecho de que se encontraba consiente de que el mayor correspondía sus sentimientos y eso era motivo suficiente como para querer vivir una vida entera a su lado.

Los dos se amaban y aunque pareciese ilógico para los demás, Alibaba estaba seguro de que su amor duraría por toda la eternidad.


End file.
